Items
Items are dropped by NPC enemies. Each hero can equip a maximum of 3 different items, which can be upgraded by equipping a duplicate item up to 4 times. The final upgrade of an item gives a unique ability. Piercing Dagger 1. Increases attack speed by 20. 2. Increases attack speed by 35. 3. Increases attack speed by 50. 4. Has a 30% chance to deal 250% magic damage to target and enemies within 2 grid of the target. Critical 1. Increase attack damage by 85. 2. Increase attack damage by 115. 3. Increase attack damage by 150. 4. Has a 30% chance to deal 200% damage. Spellbane Staff 1. Increases mana recovered by 50% when dealing damage. 2. Increases mana recovered by 75% when dealing damage. 3. Increases mana recovered by 100% when dealing damage. 4. After casting an ability, normal attacks deal an additional 100 magic damage to targets for 5s (Ultimate). Forbidden Tome 1. Increases mana recovered by 50% when taking damage. 2. Increases mana recovered by 75% when taking damage. 3. Increases mana recovered by 100% when taking damage. 4. Gains a shield with 20% of max health upon using an ability. Resistance Cloak 1. Increases magic resistance by 20%. 3. Increases magic resistance by 30%. 4. Increases magic resistance by 50%. 5. Reflects 30% damage from abilities (Ultimate). Defensive Armor 1. Increases armor by 20. 2. Increases armor by 35. 3. Increases armor by 50. 4. When taking normal attacks, reduces the attacker's attack speed by 30% for 5s (Ultimate). * Treasure Arena Items # Fanatic's charm: Increases attack damage by 50 and gains 15% life steal. # Hawkeye Scope: Attacks the enemy with the lowest HP first, dealing physical damage equal to 5% of HP lost. # Vapor Blade: Increases attack speed by 20. Each attack reduces target's mana by 30. # Moonblade: Increases attack damage by 150. Melee attacks have a 25% chance of triggering Moonblade Aura, dealing magic damage equal to 50% of attack damage to enemies in its path. Cooldown: 1s. # Storm Strike: Increases attack speed by 30. Each attack increases attack damage by 25 and armor penetration by 5%. This effect resets upon reaching 10 stacks. # Corrosive Blade: Increases attack damage by 200. Attacks can't be dodged. # Frost Hammer: Increases attack damage by 150. Attacks have a 25% chance of freezing target for 2s. # Phantom Mirror: Increases Max HP by 1,000. At the beginning of a battle, summons a clone with 50% of attack damage and HP to assist in battle. # Vampire's Fang: Gains 10% life steal. Each attack deals true damage equal to 5% of current HP. # Gladitor Chain: Increases damage done by 10% for every 10% HP lost. # Dissolving Staff: Increases all damage done by 10% and reduces targets' Magic Resist by 25% for 10s. # Echo Charm: Reduces ability cooldown by 50%. # Orb of Silence: Silences a random target for 3s at the beginning of a battle. # Blazing Edge: Ability ignites target for 3s, dealing magic damage equal to 30% of ability damage. # Grim Ring: Each attack steals 10 mana from target. Once mana stolen reaches 50, restores 30 mana of all allies within 1 square (only triggers once per match). # Cursed Puppet: Upon dealing damage, reduces target's healing by 60% for 5s. # Freezing Crystal: Freezes a random target for 5s at the beginning of a battle. # Glory Grail: Increases ability damage by 25% for all allies within 1 square. # Zealot Tome: Reduces mana cost of abilities by 50%. Reduces cooldown by 1s when ability kills target. # Spirit Scroll: Summons a Nightowl Spirit to fight enemies at the beginning of a battle. # Veteran's Bracers: Blocks 30 physical damage. # Rejuvenation: Increases Max HP by 750. Also restores 40 HP every second. # Lonewolf Helmet: If there are no allies within 2 squares at the beginning of a battle, gains 40 armor and a shield with 30% of Max HP. # Spellfire Armor: Gains 60 armor and deals 100 magic damage to all enemies within 3 squares every second. # First Aid Charm: Increases Max HP by 1,000. Gains a shield with 2,000 HP when HP drops below 30%. # Magician's Cape: Increases Magic Resist by 30%. 25% chance to block ability damage. # Source Of Life: Increases Max HP by 3,000. Recovers 1% of Max HP every 0.5s. # Cloak of the Phoenix: Revives 3s after death and recovers 30% of Max HP. # Diamond Barrier: Becomes invincible for 3s when HP drops below 10%. # Warbringer's Armor: Reduces damage taken by 10%. For every enemy within 1 square, further reduces damage taken by 10% (up to 50%). # Agent Emblem:Gains "Assassin." # Gladitor's Dog Tag: Gains "Warrior." # Demon Horn: Changes race to Demon. # Dragon Blood: Changes race to Dragon. # Magic Carpet: Gains "Rider." # Cyborg Armor: Changes race to Cyborg. # Book of Familiar Spirirts: Increases all summoned pets' attack speed by 30 and grants them a shield with 400 HP. Category:Core gameplay